No More Pillows
by NeonLlamasGoRAWR
Summary: Henry and Jasper have a pillow fight SLASH


**Warning: Slash. M/M. Dont like, Dont read.**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_

_Pairing: Jasper/Henry (Jenry)_

_Show: Unnatural History_

Jasper flipped the page to his textbook. He was studying for the big test tomorrow. Henry was laying in his hammock humming some..tribe song or something. Just when Jasper thought Henry couldn't get anymore annoying he started humming even louder. Jasper groaned. He couldn't handle anymore of this. He turned around and grabbed his pillow. Then without thinking he chucked it at Henry, hitting him in the head.

"Hey!" Henry yelled.

Jasper laughed and continued to study. Before Jasper could flip to the next page Henry threw the pillow back and hit Jasper nearly causing him to fall of his bed.

"Okay that's it" Jasper said as he grabbed the pillow and stood up. Jasper hit Henry with the pillow again. Henry jumped up and grabbed the other pillow off Jasper's bed. Yeah, Jasper slept with two pillows. He said it helped him prepare for tests or...whatever.

Henry held the pillow up getting ready to hit Jasper with it. Jasper blocked his face with his pillow but instead of getting hit in the head he got hit in the chest. He glared at Henry before full on attacking him with his pillow. Jasp started swinging anywhere and everywhere he could. Henry, being stronger than Jasper, swung his pillow too hard and it started to rip. But because both boys were so into their pillow fight neither of them noticed.

"Henry knock it off" Jasper yelled as he tried dodging Henry's swings.

"You started it!" Henry yelled hitting Jasper again. When he hit Jasper feathers flew out of the pillow.

Jasper swung at Henry and hit him so hard his pillow ripped too. Henry was surprised that Jasper could swing that hard. Henry smirked before he hit Jasper causing feathers to fly everywhere. Jasper hit Henry in the head. Feathers covered the room as both boys continued to attack each other with pillows. Jasper's pillow had lost so many feathers that he couldn't even swing it anymore. He dropped it and ducked when Henry swung at him. He ran to the other side of the room.

"Haha you can't hit me" Jasper yelled while sticking his tongue out. Just then Henry ran up to him and hit him so hard he flew onto his bed. Henry sat ontop of Jasper so he couldn't move. Jasper was shocked that Henry did that so when Henry swung at him he didn't even try to block himself. Henry's pillow had lost all of its feathers, most of them were on Jasper. Henry noticed that Jasper wasn't even trying to fight anymore.

He saw the look in his eyes and he leaned down, his face only inches apart from Jasper's. Just as their lips were about to touch they heard a knock at the door. They sprang apart so fast Henry flew off the bed. The door opened to reveal .

"What is going on in here?" he asked while looking around the room. The place was covered in feathers. He looked at the boys and saw that their faces were flushed and that feathers were sticking to their clothes. They also had quite a few feathers in their hair too.

crossed his arms while he waited for them to answer.

"Uh we just had a..um.. pillow fight that's all" Henry said as he stood up from the floor.

"Yeah..n-nothing else happened in here..that's for sure" Jasper said as he laughed nervously.

Jasper's dad bent down and picked up the two pillows or...pillow cases off the floor.

"Well you boys are not getting anymore pillows tonight seeing as how you made such a mess with these ones" Jasper's father said before he turned to walk out of the room.

"That's fine, I dont use a pillow anyway" Henry said smiling.

Mr. Bartlett turned around and took down Henry's hammock. Henry's smile turned into a frown as he watched him walk out of the room. Henry shut the door before turning to look at Jasper.

"What?" Jasper said as he picked feathers off of his clothes.

"This was your fault" Henry replied. "Now where am I supposed to sleep tonight?"

"Oh I dont know maybe..the floor" Jasper said annoyed.

Henry rolled his eyes and took a seat on Jasper's bed.

"Are you seriously going to try to pick all of the feathers off your shirt?" Henry asked while staring at Jasper. Jasper shrugged.

"Why not just do this" Henry said as he took of his shirt.

Jasper froze and stared at Henry. He never thought of himself being gay but...dang Henry looked gorgeous. He stood there for a moment just staring at Henry. Henry stood up and gave Jasper a confused look.

"What are you staring at?" Henry asked.

"N-N-Nothing at all" Jasper said as he walked over to Henry. While he was walking he tripped over the leg of his bed and fell. Luckily Henry had caught Jasper before he hit the ground.

"Looks like I got you falling for me" Henry said helping Jasper stand up.

Wait a minute..did Henry just..flirt with me? Jasper thought to himself.

"Uh haha..good one Henry" Jasper said.

"Well aren't you gonna take your shirt off too?" Henry asked.

"Um..." Jasper began to say but before he could finish Henry was already pulling his shirt off.

Henry threw both shirts to the ground and walked over to turn out the light. Jasper laid down in his bed while Henry laid on the floor. Jasper tried getting to sleep but he couldn't because he didn't have his pillows. He tossed and turned. Jasper heard Henry groan from the floor.

"H-Henry, You know you can sleep with me if you want to" Jasper said.

It was quiet for a moment until Jasper realized what he had said.

"I mean you can..uh sleep up here if you want" Jasper said.

Henry got up and laid down next to Jasper. After a few minutes Henry noticed that Jasper kept tossing and turning.

"Are you okay Jasper?" Henry asked conerned.

"Yeah it's just I normally sleep with a pillow" Jasper replied.

"I can be your pillow" Henry said.

"Uh okay" Jasper said while he lifted his head up and laid it on Henry's chest.

Henry smiled and wrapped his arms around Jasper's waist.

"You know Jasper, we were about to do something before Uncle Bryan interupted us" Henry said.

Jasper blushed, he knew exactly what Henry was talking about. Jasper looked up and Henry and felt his lips crash against his own. He thought for a moment and realized this may never happen again so he decided to be bold. His let his tongue run across Henry's lips. Henry opened his mouth. Jasper let his tongue explore every inch of Henry's mouth. Jasper rolled over so that he was ontop of Henry. His hands were tangeled in Henry's hair while Henry's were at his waist. Jasper gasped when he felt Henry's hand on his butt.

He then smirked and ran one of his hands across Henry's pecs. Jasper's hand went a little too low and Henry let out a loud moan. Henry's moan was a little too loud because they soon heard footsteps approaching the door. Henry quickly hopped off the bed and laid on the ground. Jasper pulled the covers over his body and up to his chin. They both closed their eyes and acted as if they were asleep.

Jasper's father opened the door and looked at the boys. He stood their for a few minutes just watching them. Henry's back started to hurt from being on the floor. Finally Jasper's dad closed the door and left. As soon as they heard him close the door Henry jumped up and laid in Jasper's bed. Jasper rested his head on Henry's chest. Henry kissed Jasper once more before falling asleep.

After that night Jasper never slept with a pillow again.

**Like it? Hate it? Review and let me know! :) Also Im sorry if I'm writing too much!**


End file.
